The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package that includes a supporting member.
Semiconductor products have small sizes but are required to process mass data. Accordingly, a stack-type semiconductor package, which is a package manufactured by stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips on each other, has been suggested. However, as the number of stacked semiconductor chips and electrode pads formed on the semiconductor chips increases, it is difficult to connect the semiconductor chips to each other or a semiconductor chip to a substrate on which interconnection lines of the stack-type semiconductor package are formed, and it is also difficult to reduce a planar size of the semiconductor package.